


你家松鼠做噩梦啦!（旻城）

by 8stars



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8stars/pseuds/8stars
Summary: 这个是我第一次写的文诶，大概是在暑假的时候，脑洞是因为做梦的时候梦见彰彬没有进straykids而吓醒，半夜突然来了灵感写的文。
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, 旻城 - Relationship, 李旻浩韩知城
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	你家松鼠做噩梦啦!（旻城）

**Author's Note:**

> 这个是我第一次写的文诶，大概是在暑假的时候，脑洞是因为做梦的时候梦见彰彬没有进straykids而吓醒，半夜突然来了灵感写的文。

（1）

李旻浩醒来的时候看到怀里的小小只松鼠有点愣。

他现在是在做梦吗？就算是做梦，也要先欺负韩知城。腹黑李捏住了韩知城的鼻子，没想到他张开了嘴，要不是手机在外面，他一定要拍一张，太有意思了！后面他甚至捂住了韩知城的嘴，硬生生把人家憋醒了。

“哥，你干嘛啊？” 韩知城眼角带着一点被憋醒的生理泪水，看起来有点可怜又可爱的意味。

把韩知城憋醒能看到这么令人犯罪的一幕，他在考虑每天早上去憋醒韩知城这个操作的可能性。

李旻浩揉揉韩知城的头，用温柔的声音笑着说：“知城啊，四点才睡吧，怎么跑到哥床上来了？”

“对啊，为什么来着？” 懒懒的带着睡意的声音传过来，这声音属于韩知城，他在大脑里各种各样的想法里缓慢的整理自己的思绪。

“对哥有非分之想？” 这是李旻浩四次元脑袋认真思考三秒钟得出的结论。谁会在半夜爬上一个上半身啥都没穿，下半身只穿了一条短裤的男人的床上睡觉？所以这是李旻浩认为最合理且最满意的答案。

韩知城立马惊醒“不是不是，啊不是没有我没有，对，我做噩梦了，都怪徐彰彬！” 韩知城眼里带着一点慌乱和心虚的掩盖，让李旻浩更确认了自己的想法。

“我相信你，你先躺下闭着眼和我说吧。” 绝对不是他心疼韩知城，是他自己也想躺着，顺便听韩知城讲话，如果这个梦里徐彰彬过分的话，他会考虑帮韩知城欺负徐彰彬。

本质懒惰鬼罢了。

韩知城抬眼小心翼翼的看了一下李旻浩，他的表情并没有什么不好意思或者其他奇怪的情绪。其实也有可能是李旻浩并不知道不好意思为何物。

于是他乖乖的听李旻浩的话躺下闭着眼说：“我梦到练习生时期了，徐彰彬那个臭货不和我们组三辣酱和stray kids了，他居然找了别人一起唱rap，太过分了！”说着说着他就开始胡言乱语了，是要睡过去的预兆。

“他可是你哥哥啊，就这么说他？如果梦到的是我的话你会不会也这么说我啊？”李旻浩开玩笑的对韩知城说，韩知城摇摇头，认真却不假思索地说:“不会。”李旻浩没多说什么，继续听他讲下去，可心里想:

#韩知城 双标#

李旻浩躺在韩知城旁边，手臂像是抱住韩知城一样搭在韩知城身上。韩知城又呓语一般的开口：“我还梦到练习生时期的哥了，梦到谁都没有出道，我以为我们就这样不能一起走下去了，怎么努力社长也不满意……”

“我要在你身边我才能感受到这不是梦，一切都是真的……”

韩知城睡过去了 ，李旻浩破天荒的揉揉他的头发。只有在自己身边才能感觉到这一切是真实的吗？那在韩知城心里，自己一定是特别的吧。李旻浩心里有那么一点点小开心。

这家伙，头发还挺多。

他如同做什么虔诚的仪式一般，轻轻的在韩知城韩知城唇上印上属于自己的标记。轻轻的，如同羽毛轻抚过脸，缥缈又梦幻。不知道韩知城在梦见了什么，伸出舌头舔了舔他的唇，软软的。

李旻浩闭上了眼，嘴角弧度微微上扬。

（2）

韩知城做噩梦了，他梦到徐彰彬没有加入三辣酱和stray kids，梦到谁都没有出道，梦到他再也没有机会在舞台上光明正大的牵李旻浩的手了。

他有一瞬间分不清这是梦境还是现实 ，凭着身体的记忆来到哥哥们的房间 ，轻车熟路的掀开李旻浩的遮光帘爬上李旻浩的床。

还好旻浩哥的床上有遮光罩，不然一大早起来别的成员盯着自己，还问自己为什么在旻浩哥床上，一定很尴尬，他可不好意思。

不过这个哥在大冬天只穿一条短裤睡觉是真实的吗？

韩知城轻轻的抓住李旻浩的手，指尖传来属于李旻浩的温度。他长舒了一口气，还好，旻浩哥在自己身边，大家也都出道了，这一切都是真的。

李旻浩睡得很熟，不然那么大动静早该醒了。韩知城像魔怔了一样盯着床上的黑影，轻轻的、快速的印上李旻浩的唇，一触即离的吻让人感觉好似刚才的动作好像没有发生过。韩知城回过神之后满脸爆红，感觉耳尖能滴血。

韩知城摸着自己的嘴唇，刚才的触感好像春风吹过湖面，吹气阵阵波澜。是亲上了旻浩哥的嘴吧，软软的，甜甜的，味道还不错，好像有一股奶味，大概是旻浩哥睡前喝了牛奶？

他小心的钻进李旻浩的怀里，找了一个舒服的姿势躺着，一切对李旻浩的解释等明天早上再说。现在这个姿势就很有安全感，他很喜欢。

他喜欢那种背后有人护着他的安全感，这种安全感是只有李旻浩才能给他。只要挨着他自己就可以好好入睡那种。

他再次醒来的时候是被憋醒了，他感觉有人捏着他的鼻子还捂住了他的嘴，呼吸不了了！ 朦胧的睁开眼，只看见模糊一片，李旻浩就坐在他面前，像是在思考着什么，他脑子乱乱的，就和他的床一样，也不知道自己说了啥，只听见李旻浩说“你是不是对哥有非分之想啊？”

他一瞬间清醒，慌乱的对上李旻浩的视线“不是不是，没有没有，我没有！我做噩梦了！”

哥没有发现昨天晚上偷偷亲他的事情吧？他觉得李旻浩简直是个天使，说什么都相信他，还安慰似的揉了一把他的头发，让他躺下说。

可是他哪里知道李旻浩只是恶趣味上线想把他头发揉成鸡窝。

他这个沾上枕头睡的人，一躺下就开始犯困，结局就是他也不知道说了什么，就睡过去了。

感觉好像旻浩哥抱了他诶，嘿嘿，有点开心！

半梦半醒之间，他好像感觉李旻浩亲了自己，尔后直接打消了自己的想法，这一定是梦。莫名心有点酸酸的，不过这触感太真实了，如果是梦的话什么法式舌吻啥的不亏大了吗！

但是韩怂城还是只敢伸出舌头舔舔，舌吻什么的只敢想想，就算是在梦里也不敢，他怕把美梦做成噩梦。

（3）

韩知城再次醒来的时候正好要吃午饭了，他用尽自己最大的努力控制自己从床上起来。他还是太高估自己的自制力了，怎么办，谁来给他解开封印？

他在心里大声喊:韩知城，加油，你可以的！

然后韩知城坐起来了，挠了挠自己的鸡窝头，得意的想:我果然很强，解开了封印。带着满足的笑，闭眼向后仰，又挨上枕头。

“韩知城，起床！！！！”闹钟担当黄铉辰一把掀开帘子，大嗓门吓的韩知城鼠躯一震，弹起来撞到了上铺的床板。

“呀黄铉辰你找死啊把我吓出病来你歌谁来写哎呀呀吓死我了！！你怎么知道我在这里明明我都不在房间里明明我可以一觉睡到吃饭呜呜呜” 把准备再次进入梦乡韩知城吓的来了一段rap。

黄铉辰撇了他一眼：“嗤。你不在自己床上肯定就在旻浩哥床上咯。” 黄铉辰理所当然的说着。

“……徐彰彬行为，你小心点。”

他头顶了一个大包委屈的下床洗漱，遇见了正好从厕所出来的李旻浩，李旻浩好奇的戳了戳韩知城头上的包，韩知城大叫“痛痛痛呜呜呜黄铉辰欺负我连哥也欺负我这个世界没有爱了！”

“怎么搞的啊？撞到床板了？来哥帮你揉揉，不然有瘀血怎么办，忍着点！” 腹黑李上线，揉的那瞬间宿舍回荡着韩知城的惨叫，把韩知城痛出生理泪水止不住的流，宿舍内六个人同时在心里为韩知城点了一支蜡烛。

“好了，痛一痛就没事了，哥也是为你好啊，都20岁的人了还会被痛哭。” 李旻浩抹去韩知城眼角的泪水，还是用着温柔的语气，带着弟弟们都会喜欢的无公害微笑看着韩知城的眼睛。除了韩知城以外，其他成员都知道，李旻浩肚子里坏水越多，笑的越纯良。

傻傻的韩松鼠感觉自己沦陷了，再一次觉得李旻浩是天使下凡，他说他是为了自己好诶，还抱了自己，嘿嘿！仿佛头也不痛了。他愣愣的摸上自己的头。

淦，还是痛的，当他没说过。

回过神来，李旻浩已经走了，韩知城快速的洗了个战斗澡，收拾干净才坐在餐桌上。

“哥，你看到彰彬哥和铉辰哥的叉子了没有？奇怪了，我放到桌子上的啊，不仅连叉子，厨房里的勺子和筷子也只够六个人的了，哥啊——” 昇玟的声音从饭厅传到厨房的方灿耳朵里。

“没有看到！你再找找！” 方灿说。

最后的解决方案是方灿翻箱倒柜找出了两双上次吃外卖剩下来的筷子。

炒年糕是徐彰彬煮的，味道还不错，但大家都说这次铜钱味淡了，一定没放够3个。

洗碗这件事还是得团欺朋友徐师傅来做，最后失踪的勺子筷子叉子在碗柜的底层被盘子盖着。徐师傅也没多想，就当做是谁的恶作剧翻篇了。

难得这两天没有通告，但是对于三辣酱来说，这个假期如同不存在。

韩知城坐在电脑桌前写词，当他写完的时候已经半夜两点了，困的找不着北的韩知城一头栽在床上，连文件都没保存。

半夜起来起夜的李旻浩看到00s的房间里还带着点光，不用想，是韩知城电脑映出来的光。他轻轻的进了他们的房间，看到床上趴着的韩知城，电脑上还是韩知城没有保存的文档。

李旻浩一边存着文件关电脑，一边想：果然还是孩子呢， 累了就睡了，文件还没保存，电脑也没关，要不是自己看到，明天早上看到文件不在了得多难受。然后又自恋的想:韩知没有我可怎么办啊？

看着熟睡的韩知城，李旻浩轻轻的在韩知城头顶落下一个吻，月光从窗外照进房间，落在韩知城和李旻浩的脸上，看起来安静而又美好。

晚安，我的小松鼠。

（4）

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

“呀——”

“呃啊——”

“？怎么了？”

一大早就从00s房间传来怪叫，第一声是韩知城的，第二声和第三声属于昇玟和IN的，第四声是迷迷糊糊躺在地上的小菲发出的疑问。

“我电脑怎么关了完蛋我昨天的心血报废了我还没保存文档啊完了完了完了！！！”

在旁边打闹的忙内line被韩知城的大叫震得还没回过神来 ，只有从地板上爬起来打了一个哈欠的小菲最先说：“哥不要太难过，看看软件里有没有自动保存的文件吧，还存着部分的话也不算太糟糕。”

“我看看……呃咦——呃咦咦咦——居然保存下来了！难道是我昨天晚上太困保存之后忘记了？” 韩知城舒了一口气，关上电脑，喜滋滋的准备去冰箱里找东西吃，一回头对上了小菲幽怨的眼神，仿佛回到了他们第一次见面，浑身上下散发着黑暗的气质，再一看，后面的IN和昇玟用着同样的眼神盯着他，盯的他心里毛毛的。

“喂我是哥哥啊（有板）你们不能用这样的眼神看着哥哥！（有眼）”

“哥哥们给我上啊！” 团霸IN发出指令，打手昇玟和龙馥准备就绪！

“对——不——起——啊啊啊啊啊啊”韩知城发出了哀嚎，三个人同时压在韩知城身上。莫名心疼但是想笑。生无可恋的韩知城觉得自己已经变成了一张压扁的松鼠皮了。

“孩子们，谁想和天才里兜方灿一起大扫除？”方灿从房间门口探头进来，一脸期待看向四个孩子们。

Felix先举手，说:“我来，我来帮哥！”表情特别像幼儿园里等着被老师表扬的小朋友。其实心里碎碎念:是彰彬哥和铉辰哥自己出去玩不带我而已。

压在韩知城身上的三个孩子用着闪电般的速度从韩知城身上爬下来，当韩知城缓过来的时候，精寅和昇玟都已经穿好衣服并且在门口和其他成员分好队准备出门了。

“我们Felix想扫地还是拖地呀？”方灿带着慈父（？）般的微笑看着Felix，Felix点点头，说都可以。然后看上去傻傻的拿着扫把开始扫地。

韩知城开始找衣服把自己的衣服扒拉的到处都是，他想穿的好看点，因为要和旻浩哥去游乐场玩。

算了，还是先刷牙洗脸吧。等他洗漱完，看到床上坐着的是穿戴整洁准备出门的李旻浩。

在看手机的李旻浩听见了声响，抬头望向韩知城，他头发上还滴着水滴，又到衣柜前面扒拉着衣服。

“韩知城快点快点快点衣服给你找好了快点快点出门我要出门你好慢快点啊！”虽然李旻浩很贴心，连耳钉都给他挑好了，但他叫个不停还是让韩知城觉得，今天这个哥的脑回路好像又连上了四次元的网络。

“知道啦知道啦！”韩知城背对着李旻浩换衣服并加快了换衣服的速度。李旻浩盯着韩知城的后背，李糯面无表情，但红的发烫的耳朵暴露了他的内心。

“好啦，走吧！我们今天去哪里玩——嗯？哥你怎么不动？” 韩知城看着面无表情的李旻浩，可能是四次元网络不好接受信息有点延迟，李旻浩并没有回答他。

李旻浩莫得感情的开口：“我腿麻了。”

“……”

李糯双腿发麻，李糯笑不出来。

最后还是韩知城艰难的背着李旻浩出的家门。

韩城身背重担，他也笑不出来。

当韩知城和李旻浩关上门的那一刻，方灿先生从房间探出头来，“孩子们？”

“哥你在干什么呢？”勤勤恳恳扫地的Felix歪头看向方灿，方灿用气音说着:“lix，趁他们不在家，我们悄悄的吃点东西。”

Felix也同样小声的用气音回复:“知道啦哥！”空气有一瞬间的宁静，然后爆发出小傻子一样的笑。

在楼底下看到外卖员的韩知城心里莫名升起了一股背信感，感觉事情不简单。

但是身后的重量没办法让他思考那么多。

（5）

“韩呐，韩知城啊，你要背我到什么时候啊？”李旻浩在韩知城耳边说，呼出来的气扑在韩知城的耳边，酥酥麻麻痒痒的，他手差点一软差点把李旻浩摔到地上。不过李旻浩并不介意，还觉得自己好像发现是什么有趣的开关。

韩知城脸上泛起了可疑的红晕，为了掩饰自己的可疑行为，急忙转移话题：“我们今天去哪里玩呢？其实我今天打算去咖啡厅坐一天的，但是现在和哥出来不知道去哪里合适。”

“电玩城怎么样”

“可……”

“你没得选择，就这么愉快的决定了。”

韩知城不是很懂问他的意义在于哪里，可能是一种形式。

一到电玩城，他们各种奔向各自的目标，韩知城奔向摩托车竞速区，而李旻浩跑向抓娃娃机。当韩知城骑了两局摩托车下来，李旻浩已经抓了十几个大大小小的娃娃，甚至还有一个大概有他腿那么长的大娃娃。韩知城惊了！

接下来李旻浩拖着一堆娃娃去打小游戏，不得不说李旻浩真的很会打游戏，大概还剩5个币的时候，手上不仅拿了一堆娃娃，还有一堆从游戏机里出来的票，大概有一千多张吧，长长的数不清。韩知城的战绩也不错，手上的票也有一大把了。

“哥你怎么拿到这么多票的，你打游戏好厉害啊！”韩知城亮晶晶目光看向李旻浩，李旻浩臭屁的甩甩头发，说：“因为我是可以飞到任何地方的清扫飞机！不是不良少年，但是也要attention！”嘴角却是隐藏不住的上扬。

韩知城：“？？？？？？？”

问也当白问，不是很懂这个哥的脑回路。

“拍大头贴吗？”韩知城路过旁边拍大头贴的机子，拉住李旻浩的衣袖问。

“你想去的话就去吧。”李旻浩说完转身就拉着韩知城，掀起帘子进去了。

接着就是他们搔首弄姿的时间。两个人的身上挂满了娃娃，看上去很滑稽。

拍完之后，李旻浩出来就开玩笑的说:“放这里好了，给stay的礼物。”

韩知城拿着拍好的大头贴跟上李旻浩说:“别啊，放钱包里。”

“行。”李旻浩打开钱包，把大头贴塞进去，但是放照片的地方好像塞太多东西了，放不下。于是他俩坐在一遍收拾李旻浩钱包里的照片。

“这个是顺东多的照片，这个是家人的，这个是你的，这个是skz合照，咦，里面还有一张你的小卡。韩知城你有罪，5张里面三张都有你的脸。”李旻浩嘟嘟囔囔的说着，然后又一张一张塞到别的夹层去。

“哥也是J.ONE的粉丝吗，连他证件照都有诶，他本人都没有。”韩知城看向他，用一种“我懂”的眼神看着李旻浩。

“并不是，是那位叫J.ONE的笨蛋拍多了证件照随意的丢给我叫我塞到钱包里。”李旻浩嫌弃的说着，一边塞着大头贴。

李旻浩钱包里从韩知城的小卡变成了韩知城和他的合照。对此韩知城表示满意。

又玩了会其他的游戏机，他们两个都只剩下五个币了，于是他们不约而同的看向远处的跳舞机，跳完两局还可以剩一个币抓娃娃！来电玩城不玩跳舞机就像喝可乐没有气，失去了灵魂。

“注入灵魂！”李旻浩大声叫着，像是做什么仪式一样，poping了一段，和变身一样。

“不行，灵魂不够，代号0914，请注入点灵魂，over。”李旻浩对韩知城wink了一下。

“小点声啦！”韩知城满脸嫌弃的配合李旻浩。他觉得在路人眼里他们两个一定像两个傻子。

韩知城内心今日词条:#某男团舞担 形式主义#

他们开了情侣模式，只有这个模式才能双人跳。

“我要那个最火的那舞，对对就那个，trouble maker！” 李旻浩已经开始热身了。

韩知城有点纠结，这个舞蹈会不会太奇怪了？算了，哥开心就好！

李旻浩不容置疑的跳了男位，韩知城没得选择。选定音乐后，李旻浩和韩知城的气质都不同了，果然是偶像，一下子就能进入状态。

这首歌那么受情侣模式欢迎不是没有原因的，不仅仅是因为性感的风格，而且情侣间舞步的互动有许多对视的画面。

旁边看上去像是中学生的女孩子们一脸兴奋的看向两个跳舞的男生，心里弹幕划过：帅哥跳情侣舞是中享受。

李旻浩跳舞好像有魔力， 用语言无法表达的可怕魔力，特别是他的眼神，也许是因为他跳着男位的原因，眼神对韩知城有着致命的吸引力，让人觉得陷入他的眼神无法出来。

跳着跳着，韩知城脑子里突然蹦出一个词:致命性感。

这个词简直就是为李旻浩量身定制。

报告，我军前线韩知城沦陷，over，over！

一舞毕，周围响起了欢呼声，是刚在旁边看他们跳舞的人们，其中还夹杂了几个认出来他们的粉丝的尖叫，那尖叫透露出一种“我搞到真的了”的惊喜。

韩知城被周围人的欢呼吓懵了，像是想到了什么一瞬间脸变的通红， 而李旻浩眼睛亮晶晶的去捡地上的东西和跳舞机出来的票，看似只在意他们拿了多少票，但前提是要先忽略李旻浩耳朵颜色，否则怎样都透露出一股欲盖弥彰的味道，而韩·没眼力见·知城看不出来，只是不知所措站在原地。

没想到跳舞机里还有他们的歌，他们秀了一下技就走了，因为币不够了。

“知城啊，韩知城！！发什么呆呢？就那么喜欢哥哥吗，盯得都说不出来话了？” 捡完票的李旻浩戳了戳韩知城漂亮的脸蛋，视线对上韩知城，韩知城感觉有什么撞进他的心里，鬼使神差的说了一个“是”。

“啊是吗，那哥哥不要喜欢你了。” 李旻浩的脑回路是韩知城等三次元人民不可妄自揣测的。

“哦。反正最后你还是会来找我玩。”韩知城嘟嘟囔囔的说。

“嗤，你活在梦里吧——韩知城啊再不走就不带你玩了！” 李旻浩拉着韩知城的手腕向礼品处走去。

“知道啦！” 韩知城马上跟上去。

他们的票一共加起来可以换票数最多的奖品了，是一个船的模型，换完之后换其他奖品都还绰绰有余 ，李旻浩换了一堆奇奇怪怪的虫子玩具，还换了一盒乐高，两个娃娃，一盒巧克力。

李·拥有18个娃娃·旻浩和韩知城离开了电玩城，路上看见花店，李旻浩停下了脚步，把手上的东西全部塞给李旻浩，跑去买了一束花。

“给你。”李旻浩把韩知城手上的东西拿了下来，又用花填满了他手上的空位。

“这不，你快生日了嘛，那个花很便宜来着，打五折。”李旻浩认真的说着，韩知城盯着里面的玫瑰花，虽然略微有点无语但是他信了，以李旻浩的脑回路确实会做那样的事。

不要想多了，韩知城。他对自己说 。

李旻浩还往花里塞了几个假虫子，吓的韩知城差点把花抖到地上。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈韩知城你好像被玩具老鼠吓到的猫”李旻浩的奇妙比喻+魔性笑声有传染力似的，不一会两个人都站在街头抱着东西大笑，笑得像刚才中了彩票一样傻。

身上东西实在是太多，他们要把东西放回家再出去。他们打电话叫方灿下来拿东西。

“你们去哪里抢劫了？嗯？怎么还有花？”方灿接着东西，随口问道。

“韩知城的生日礼物啦。这些都放到韩知城床上，拜托了！”李旻浩认为反正韩知城房间很乱了，他不介意搞的更乱一点。

韩知城无语凝噎，随便他吧，反正自己的房间也够乱。

“随便啦，两位玩的开心好好约会。”方灿就抱着东西上楼了。

除了巧克力其他东西全部被带回了家，因为巧克力在路上被韩知城吃光了。

方灿上楼的时候，李旻浩突然开口:“哥，和Felix吃独食之前先把嘴擦干净，我都闻到你身上的炸鸡味了。”

方灿上楼的步伐僵硬了一下，然后走的更快了，颇有些落荒而逃的意味

Felix才是真的艰难，他正在和韩知城的衣服床铺做斗争。

接下来又要去哪里玩呢？韩知城莫名有些小小的期待。

（6）

李旻浩带着韩知城来到一家猫咖，据说是李旻浩常去的一家。

点了一杯热可可，猫咪都用着不善的视线盯着韩知城，鼠类动物注定被猫科动物欺负。

不久之后有一只猫爬到韩知城腿上舒服的趴着，他学着李旻浩的动作给猫抓下巴，顺毛。猫咪舒服的打呼噜，他自己顺着顺着也睡了。

当韩知城再次起来的时候40分钟以后了，他抬头望去，正好是李旻浩抱着一只猫端着蛋糕在他面前，那只猫对着韩知城怀里的猫叫了几下，结果就是两只猫一起走了。

“现在就没有第三者打扰我们的二人世界啦！” 李旻浩这样说，韩知城傻傻的笑了，是他认为的那个二人世界吗？

“哥你以前经常来这里吗？感觉这些猫都很亲近你的样子。” 韩知城看着绕在李旻浩脚边睡觉的几只猫，看来二人世界还是不能好好过啊。

李旻浩用着韩知城从来没有见过的能溺死人的眼神看着脚边的猫，说：“以前练习生时期想家的时候，就经常来这里，看着他们总是能想到东儿、顺儿和多利。” 韩知城有点嫉妒李旻浩身边的猫，毕竟李旻浩从来没有拿这种眼神看过他。

“说的我也有点想家了，” 韩知城趴在桌子上闷闷的说，但是眼前一亮，“哥你那个是巧克力蛋糕吗，能给我一口吗，真的我只吃一口！”

“当然——不给！”

最后李旻浩还是败在了韩知城亮晶晶的眼神里，最后一口蛋糕还是进了韩知城肚子里。

从咖啡店出来的时候已经下午五点了，鉴于他们还是精力充沛，最后一站来到了游乐园。

“哥你可以坐刺激的东西吗？”

“可以啊。”

“那我们去坐过山车吧。”

韩知城和李旻浩一个易受惊吓体质一个恐高，但是他们还是要玩海盗船跳楼机过山车等一系列刺激性的游戏。一上去，两个人的手就像胶水粘着，十指相扣抓的紧紧的。结束的时候两个人都是相互搀扶着下来的，即使这样两个人的兴致丝毫不减。

坐上过山车的韩知城莫名有点后悔，过山车上有一段九十度垂直下落。上到最高点时他们同时喊了对方的名字：

“知城啊——”

“旻浩啊——”

终于到终点了，韩知城双手颤颤的解开安全带，旁边的李旻浩虽然手在颤抖，但是从表情看上去他属于极其兴奋的状态。

“哥你还好吗？” 韩知城用颤巍巍的声线问。

“好极了！” 李旻浩巴不得再回去坐一次。

然后他们去走了玻璃桥，韩知城不怕，李旻浩闭着眼，牵着韩知城的手走过去。

“还有多久啊？”李旻浩问道。

“这才刚走10步不到呢。”韩知城回答。

好不容易走完，韩知城欠揍的来一句“诶哥居然也怕高诶，嘿嘿，有点意思！明明过山车都不怕来着……” 韩知城在一旁笑了起来，耳后戛然而止，手腕上逐渐加大的力度随着李旻浩温润的声音一起传来：

“你改名吧，叫韩一天好了，全名韩知城·活只活一天。”

结果就是韩知城被迫拎进鬼屋接受了精神冲击，出来的时候整个人都吊在李旻浩身上，生无可恋的说着：“对不起我错了。”

以后说什么都不能惹李旻浩，太恐怖了。

今天活动接近尾声。韩知城和李旻浩还是买了两个据说特别好吃的网红冰淇淋，向着最后一站——摩天轮，出发！

（7）

摩天轮这种东西本身恐高的李旻浩看都不想看到，要不是韩知城坚持，他是真的不愿意去。

他踏上摩天轮的那一瞬间，双眼无神，而韩知城看来看去，觉得坐摩天轮挺有意思的。

“哥要是怕的话就抓住我的手吧，像走玻璃桥那样。” 坐在李旻浩身边的韩知城担忧的看着，他觉得自己好过分，明明李旻浩恐高，让他走完了玻璃桥，还要坚持带他来坐摩天轮，心里升起了一股愧疚感。

李旻浩不仅死死抓住他的手，甚至整个人都趴在韩知城身上，一句话都不说，让韩知城心里涌上的愧疚感更盛。

韩知城指尖传来李旻浩手的微凉触感，韩知城有点慌了，带着一丝慌乱和担忧的声音的开口：“哥对不起，我不应该带你坐摩天轮的！”李旻浩死死的盯着他，韩知城不知道能用什么方式安慰他，只好将李旻浩抱的更紧，好缓解李旻浩的恐惧。

韩知城坚持坐摩天轮不是没有原因的，听说在摩天轮的最高处和自己喜欢的人许下愿望会成真，即使这是只有小女生才相信的传说，他也愿意尝试一下。

不知道在什么时候李旻浩闭上了眼，即将到摩天轮最高处的时候，外面传来烟花“嘭嘭”的声响。

到了摩天轮最高处，随着烟花绽放开来，韩知城开心的叫了起来：“哥你快看！太幸运了，我们居然在坐摩天轮的时候赶上烟花会了！”

李旻浩小心翼翼的睁开眼，只看见韩知城闭着眼在许愿，外面的灯光和焰火光照在韩知城的脸上，睫毛落下的影子一颤一颤的。这样的韩知城就像一只小鹿突然撞进李旻浩的心里，就像一潭死水被一块石子打破了平静，在他心里泛起圈圈涟漪。

原来韩知城也相信这种小女生才相信的传说吗？

暂且配合一下韩知城吧，李旻浩也许了一个愿。

许什么愿好呢？韩知城永远被我压着欺负？对对就这个，李旻浩很满意自己许的愿。

李旻浩闭眼的时候，韩知城正好睁开眼，看着李旻浩的五官，脸上升起了两朵可疑的红晕，但是他还是舍不得移开视线。

李旻浩睁开眼，猝不及防对上了韩知城视线，好像忘记了自己恐高的事实，笑着说：“就这么喜欢哥哥啊？”

韩知城心一慌，刚想否认，李旻浩又开口：“哥也喜欢你。”

啥？哥是说喜欢自己吗？韩知城的心里仿佛有4419个烟花同时绽开，他被震的有点缓不过来 。懵懵的看着他旻浩哥。

“摩天轮停了。” 李旻浩戳戳韩知城的脸，韩知城正想起来，却被李旻浩一把扯回去。

“怎么了怎么了？” 韩知城看向抓着他的李旻浩。

“我腿软，站不起来。”

“……哥你下肢不好吗怎么老是腿软?”

“你在教我做事?”

刚才的暧昧气氛一瞬间烟消云散。

最后他们还是艰难的坐上出租车回家，大概是玩累了，韩知城趴在李旻浩的腿上睡着了。

等会，韩知城嘴角那个晶莹的光泽是什么，该不会是口水吧？李旻浩此刻在思考回去把韩知城揍一顿顺便让他赔一条新裤子的可能性。

“知城，到家了！醒醒！”

“哦哦。”韩知城是被李旻浩牵下车的，李旻浩并没有觉得有什么不妥，大概因为都是男孩子，牵牵手什么的没什么吧。

他们是最后到家的，韩知城踏进家的一瞬间，接收到了来自Felix幽怨的眼神。

“啊哈哈哈，晚上好啊lix” 韩知城打着哈哈想蒙混过关。

“哥，你的床和衣柜会不会太乱了一点？”Felix非常委婉，甚至不顾自己的病句加了个一点。

徐彰彬开口:“龙馥，自信点，把‘会不会’和‘一点’去掉。”

韩知城理直气壮的说:“明明还好啊！”

今天抓到的娃娃全部摆在了韩知城的床上，李知道拿了几个自己喜欢的，剩下的都是韩知城的。至于那束鲜花，正好八朵，一人一朵分了吧。

徐彰彬实力表现了什么叫做借花献佛，Felix把自己的花送给了他，他却送给了黄铉辰，这一幕又恰巧被路过的Felix看到。

龙馥不高兴了，龙馥有小脾气了，他决定下次买东西吃不给徐彰彬了。

韩知城到家就找衣服去洗澡，而淋浴室的门很奇怪，正常应该是磨砂玻璃，而这个门用的是普通的透明玻璃，而昇玟特别喜欢站在玻璃的那头看黄铉辰洗澡。韩知城觉得这个玻璃门的存在非常多余。

韩知城脱了衣服准备洗澡，热水带来的雾气充满了整个浴室，玻璃门上充满了水蒸气凝结成的水雾。他闭着眼睛洗完了头，摸到毛巾，把糊到眼睛的水擦干净，随意一瞥，吓的他小心肝都快蹦出来了。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊谁啊真的吓死我了真的啊真的！！” 韩知城差点吓的摔倒地上，因为他看见充满水雾的玻璃上面映着一张脸，而那张脸的主人属于李旻浩。

李旻浩透过充满雾气的玻璃，他看不清里面人的表情，只能看出一个大概的姿势，从姿势上判断，韩知城是被吓到了。

“李旻浩你干什么？？？？” 韩知城大概是真的被吓到了，连敬语都没有使用。

“今天晚上去我房间睡！”

“不去，我要睡我的小床。”

“我今天陪你玩了一天，你自然也要陪我。”

“明明是我陪哥玩了一天好不好！”

“你不去我半夜给你放恐怖片。”

“你真的是……过分！”

就这么吵吵闹闹的，韩知城洗完了澡，根本没有在意李旻浩是不是在那边看着自己没穿衣服的样子，毕竟是男孩子不会在意这些，看看也没有关系的嘛。

玻璃门上的水雾逐渐消散，又可以看清玻璃门对面是什么样的光景了。

李旻浩上下打量，一直到腰部以下的位置，不得不说李旻浩的表情管理很好，根本看不出一点瑕疵 。

“知城，你有腹肌吗?”李旻浩问道。

“怎么会没有！”韩知城急急忙忙穿上内裤，转过身给李旻浩展示自己的腹肌。

李旻浩带着毫无波澜的表情出了浴室 。

这边穿衣服的韩知城还在疑惑，咋了，不看了吗？这个哥的想法真是令人捉摸不透。不对，这失落感是怎么回事啊喂！给我清醒点韩知城！

于是韩知城顶着红红的脸出了浴室，迎面走来的昇玟问他脸为什么这么红，韩知城一本正经的回答：“大概是我澡洗太久了，浴室比较缺氧。”

昇玟眉头一皱，觉得事情有些不简单，但是具体哪里不妥他又说不上来，直觉告诉他一定有问题。

（8）

韩知城掀开了李旻浩床上的遮光帘， 床上除了一堆娃娃，李旻浩不在床上，韩知城决定回自己房间和弟弟们玩。

IN在开直播，房间里所有成员都在玩游戏，抽到指定牌的成员在盒子里抽取一个任务完成。

“知城来了啊，八个成员全部到齐了！呜呼！正好，来抽一张牌，梅花A的人去盒子里抽任务啊！” IN拍着掌，笑得像狐狸一样狡猾。

韩知城挤在李旻浩旁边坐下，随便抽了一张牌，他有一种强烈的预感，抽中牌的绝对是方灿。

“啊——” 哀嚎的是臭手方灿，成员们早有预料。昇玟把任务箱递过去，抽到的任务是对着镜头撒娇。

“天啊我要捂耳闭眼！” 弟弟们觉得这个任务是来折磨他们的，简直精神冲击啊！

李旻浩捂着耳朵闭着眼，方灿对着镜头撒了一个娇，李旻浩好像受到什么冲击一样，后怕的来了一句：“哥的声音逐渐钻入我的耳朵啊太恐怖了！”

韩知城抽到的任务是给大家讲一个鬼故事。

“知城啊我们是有sense的人，讲个特别点的！” 徐彰彬在一旁拍掌说着风凉话，成员们在一旁起哄。

“安静点安静点，给我关灯制造点气氛，先说好了，被吓得做噩梦不关我的事啊！”韩虚势上线，开始吓唬周围成员。

灯被关了，看直播的粉丝开始爆哭，我们需要看脸啊！！

“大家好，我是今天晚上恐怖故事的主持人，韩知城。今天我要给大家讲一个昆池岩流传许久的恐怖故事！”

“听说昆池岩经常有三个rap鬼出现，他们都有各自的代号，其中最弱的那个代号为spear b，他经常在半夜唱长气rap吓唬过路的人。他一出现周围都会响起‘yo~’的声音。”

“呀这位亲故我认识，是那位一生气下巴就会变长的那位吧！” 黄铉辰爆笑在旁边边拍手边说。

徐彰彬笑不出来，他在思考怎么样可以不动声色的给韩知城一点颜色看看。

“对，还有一个据说是从澳洲来的外国鬼，代号为CB97，这位亲故本体是一只澳洲袋鼠，喜欢突然抓小朋友去练习室练习。”

方灿在寻思明天是不是应该一大早就把韩知城拖到练习室练习。

“最后一只rap鬼代号为J.ONE，” 韩知城顿了一下，“这位亲故是rap鬼界的传奇，只是这位亲故长得太可爱来削弱了他的杀气，剩下的以后再——啊啊啊啊这什么哇啊啊！！！” 韩知城说到一半有两只冰冰凉凉的手抓住了他的脚踝，吓得韩知城立马坐到地上，后来Felix把灯开了，IN的直播镜头正好录到韩知城的样子，罪犯是李旻浩和金昇玟，黄铉辰差点笑岔气，就连直播评论都是一片“ㅋㅋㅋ ”。

今天韩知城也是大家的快乐源泉！

一晚上的欢乐时光在大家都欢声笑语中结束了，大家都各自回自己的床上准备睡觉了。

韩知城和李旻浩说好了要去他房间，但是李旻浩又不在，韩知城也不客气，直接钻进李旻浩的被窝，等李旻浩回来，直接就能睡到一个温暖的被窝。

不得不说李旻浩的被子是真的很舒服，韩知城觉得李旻浩的床有一种魔力，沾上就能睡的魔力。

李旻浩喝完牛奶回来的时候，韩知城已经睡了， 手机屏幕还亮着，屏保是他们两个的合影。他把手机给他锁上放到一边，钻进被窝。他的脚是冰的，所以他毫不客气的把自己的脚伸到韩知城的衣服里。韩知城只是皱了皱眉头，没有一点醒来的迹象。

“哇这样都不醒啊，韩知城，韩知城！” 李旻浩戳了戳韩知城，依然没反应，怕是把韩知城卖了他都没感觉。

李旻浩也不玩了，他轻轻的把韩知城搂进自己的怀里，没想到韩知城一翻身，手搭在李旻浩腰上，脸正好面对着他，要不是怎么叫都叫不醒，他都以为韩知城在装睡。

既然这样的话，嘿嘿——

李旻浩俯身亲了上去，轻轻的咬着韩知城的嘴唇，舌头一点点伸进去，撬开他的贝齿。

梦中的韩知城尝出一股熟悉的奶味，他感觉李旻浩在亲他，还是他做梦都不敢猖狂的法式。

他睡梦中迷迷糊糊的想:哦？韩知城你今天那么勇？居然敢梦舌吻了？

如果不是梦就好了，如果旻浩哥也喜欢他就好了，韩知城这样想。

一吻毕，李旻浩捏捏韩知城的脸，凑到韩知城耳边轻声说了一句晚安。

“哥，你的嘴肿了诶！”一大早，Felix惊奇的指着韩知城的嘴说道。

“诶是吗？大概是睡肿的吧。我之前看到灿哥睡觉嘴巴是会肿的，应该等会就好了。”韩知城并没有觉得这是什么大问题，索性将这件事情抛在脑后。

而始作俑者李旻浩毫不心虚的拿着早餐经过韩知城身边打招呼。

（9）

明天是情人节，但对于straykids来说这个节日与他们毫无关系， 因为他们还要赶日本的通告，如果不是去的饭店摆满了玫瑰花的话，他们根本就没发现明天是什么日子。

看到玫瑰花韩知城就想起了李旻浩送他的生日礼物。

这次日本的行程3天才结束，晚上休息就要住酒店，住酒店就要分房间。李旻浩韩知城被分在一个房间。

今天赶了一天的通告，他们两个随便洗了个战斗澡，躺在床上玩手机。

“哥来我床上睡吧，一起睡会比较暖和。你看外面下雪了诶！” 韩知城指着窗外的雪，堆积在窗边厚厚的一层，看起来松松软软的样子。

韩知城来韩国的这几年也见过大大小小几十场雪，但是因为小时候在马来西亚长大，看到雪的时候还是有一种很新奇的感觉。

“好啊，时间不早了，看腻了就快点睡吧。哦对了，顺便关一下灯。” 李旻浩钻进被窝，拍拍旁边的空出来的位置，好像在做邀请似的。

“哦哦来了！” 韩知城收回思绪，关了灯也钻进被窝。

“你介意我把脚搭你身上吗？”

“不介——哇怎么这么冰！你介意我介意一下吗？”

“不介意，但是我不会放下来的。”

不一会两人沉沉的睡了过去。

窗外路灯温柔的黄光照进玻璃，撒在两人安静的睡颜上。

韩知城好不容易从睡梦中醒过来，旁边的人已经不见了，被子里还有点余温，应该是不久前才起的床。他艰难的从床上滚下来洗漱换衣服下楼吃早餐，工作真艰难，不过好在明天可以休假一天。

睡眼朦胧的韩知城拿着早餐，把自己的嘴巴塞的满满的，对刚运动完的李旻浩问好，李旻浩却没头没尾的来一句：“你忘了。”

韩知城有点诧异，忘了什么，难道我昨天晚上亲他了？不对，我穿越到了平行世界的另一个自己身上了？

李旻浩并没有解释自己的意思，抛下了韩知城独自回了房间。

今天一天李旻浩和韩知城的气氛都奇奇怪怪的，就算是再没眼力见的成员也看出来了，一整天都是韩知城在说李旻浩不回话，气氛变得非常尴尬

“你们俩怎么了，闹脾气了吗？” 方灿问了韩知城一句。韩知城叹了口气：“可能是今天哥的心情不太好吧。”

方灿拍拍韩知城的肩说：“有什么问题一定要说清楚，不然两个人之间有了隔阂沟通是很麻烦的。”

韩知城点点头，看向远处看台本的李旻浩，叹一口气，他到底忘了什么？无数次想扯着李旻浩去问他，又怕打扰到他。

“来合照啊！”李旻浩笑眯眯的看向他，让他和自己比心，结果拍完李旻浩又不理他了。好像是为了营业而营业，不是心甘情愿的。

这种时冷时热的态度把韩知城折磨的很烦躁，他觉得既憋屈又委屈。

“我到底忘了什么啊？别不理我好不好！” 回到酒店房间的韩知城终于忍不住拉着李旻浩问清楚。

“今天是什么日子？”

“情人节啊！怎么了？” 韩知城一脸疑惑。

“那我的情人节礼物呢？” 李旻浩盯着韩知城的眼睛问。

“啊对不起对不起我没有给你准备，我现在去给你买！” 韩知城眼睛闪过一丝慌乱，拿着钱包准备下楼买，没想到李旻浩一把将他扯回来，说：“不用了，我现在不需要了。”

“那怎么办？” 一瞬间气氛变得很尴尬，他不知道说什么才能缓解气氛，大脑里疯狂思考行李箱有没有做礼物的东西。

“你把自己当做礼物送给我就好了。” 不知何时李旻浩已经站在了他的面前，韩知城的视线猝不及防的撞进了他深邃的眼眸。

“什么？！” 韩知城的眼睛一下子亮了起来，好像所有星星都在他的眼睛里。

“嘘，别说话，闭上眼睛。” 李旻浩凑在他耳边说，吹出来的气扑到了韩知城的耳边，激的他腿有些发软，要不是他强撑着可能已经坐在地上了。

他乖乖闭上了眼，一股清冽的气息扑面而来，李旻浩吻上了韩知城的嘴，这次吻上的是清醒的，知晓他心意的韩知城。

等等等等，哥亲我了？不是梦？韩知城感觉脑袋“嗡”的一响，啥也不知道了。

当他再次回过神来，眼前已经被不知道哪里拿来的布条蒙上了眼。

“东儿、顺儿和多里不介意多一个爸爸哦。” 李旻浩用着有些低哑的声线在韩知城耳边低语，韩知城感觉身上像过电一样，酥酥麻麻的。

“嗯……”

因为韩知城被蒙住眼睛，李旻浩的每一个动作在他的感觉上被放大了数倍。韩知城沉沦在李旻浩的温柔之下。

李旻浩把窗帘拉上了。

他的手慢慢的伸进韩知城的衣服里，一下一下的挑逗着他胸前两点红樱。韩知城感觉李旻浩触碰的地方像火烧一样，就连李旻浩呼在韩知城脸上的气，都好像在灼烧着他的皮肤。酥酥麻麻的感觉从胸前向下腹涌去，这种感觉让韩知城有种说不上来的羞耻感。  
李旻浩又俯身吻了上去，撬开韩知城的贝齿，一寸一寸掠夺韩知城口中的空气，吻的韩知城晕晕乎乎的。他手上动作也没停，当韩知城反应过来时，他身上只剩下一条内裤了。李旻浩看着这样的韩知城，嘴角突然勾起一抹坏笑，像是饿了许久的狩猎者捕捉到猎物的笑。  
他的手一寸一寸向韩知城的下腹探去，抚慰着韩知城的前端，顺手扒下韩知城身上最后一块布。韩知城轻轻的扯了扯李旻浩的衣角，带着性欲的沙哑声音小声的说着：“哥，不要…”  
“真的不要么？”李旻浩凑在韩知城耳边，轻轻的说着。呼出来的气扑撒在韩知城耳边，他咬着韩知城的耳垂，又向下吻着他的颈窝。酥麻的感觉从耳边传到尾椎骨。大概是被刺激的，韩知城眼里带着迷蒙的水雾，他闭上了眼，羞耻心在作祟让他用手把自己的脸盖着，不让李旻浩看见自己此刻的眼神。  
韩知城下身被不停的抚弄着，轻缓却又有技巧，但是未经人事的他哪里受的了这种刺激，全身近乎痉挛的颤抖了起来，射在李旻浩的手上。李旻浩轻笑了两下，便没了动作。  
因为长时间没有动作让韩知城睁开了眼，看见的景象是李旻浩从包里拿出一瓶类似润滑油的东西撕开了包装。  
“哥你怎么会有那种东西啊！”韩知城捂着脸，心慌的叫到。  
“想着你啊。想和你做那种事情，所以买了。”李旻浩用平静的语气说着这样的话，惹得韩知城又羞又气，身体又不争气的听着李旻浩的话，把腿分开了。李旻浩挤了点润滑油在自己手上，向着韩知城最私密的地方探去。  
因为是第一次，韩知城的穴道很紧，不知道是因为紧张还是什么原因，李旻浩只能耐心帮他做扩张。  
强烈的异物感和痛感使韩知城皱起了眉头，抽着气对李旻浩说到：“哥，我痛，能不能轻一点？”  
“不是我用力，是你太紧张了，你放轻松一点，不做好扩张你等会会更辛苦的。”李旻浩用另一只手轻轻的抚摸着韩知城的背，想让他尽量放松下来。在伸到第三指的时候，韩知城突然动了一下，有一种很奇怪的感觉从后面传至全身，李旻浩又坏心眼的按了一下那里，韩知城又动了一下，前端又有抬头的迹象，惹的韩知城叫到“你别摸那里，好奇怪的感觉。”  
李旻浩觉得扩张做够了。随后韩知城感觉穴口一阵滚烫的触感，然后是什么东西强行突入的不适感，越来越明显的疼痛韩知城忍不住挣扎扭动了起来，这让进入到一半的李旻浩更加难耐，连忙按住他，喘了喘，一口气进到里面。  
“哥…有点难受”韩知城感觉不太好，眼里蒙上一层不真切的薄雾，很痛，没有小说里或者片里说的那么舒服，双手死死揪着床单。随后感觉眼睛一阵温热的触感，是李旻浩在吻他的眼睛，用极温柔的声音说着：“知城，忍一忍，很快就好了。”  
韩知城睁开了眼，看着李旻浩的眼睛，那双眼睛好像有魔力，好像天上所有星星都在他的眼睛里，猝不及防撞入韩知城的心里。  
李旻浩为了照顾韩知城，进去之后就没动过，好让他适应一下自己的尺寸。不过让一个男人忍着在别人身体里不动，是一种甜蜜的折磨。  
“哥，我不是特别痛了，你…动吧。”韩知城把脸歪到一边，小声的说，他感觉自己脸红的可以滴血。  
“好。”随后李旻浩不由分说一下一下撞击着韩知城的后穴。刚开始还有一点又麻又痛的感觉，随后传来一阵酥爽感是他从来没有过的体验，惹的他轻呼：“啊…嗯”  
或许是这样的韩知城刺激到了李旻浩，身后撞击的速度越来越快。韩知城忽然抱着李旻浩猛动了一下，李旻浩坏心眼的不断操弄韩知城的敏感点。  
“啊…哥，这种感觉，好奇怪又好舒服…你插的…好…好深”被操的迷迷糊糊的韩知城断断续续的开口，生理性的泪水从眼角滑落到下巴。  
李旻浩吻去他眼角的泪水，轻声道：“知城，你这色情的模样太可爱，太漂亮了。”  
“真想把你关在家里，只有我一个人能看。”  
“我…我永远…是哥的，我只想让哥一个人…看见这样的我…嗯…”韩知城淫乱的坦白刺激到了李旻浩，身后的撞击不断加速着，韩知城的叫声也变得急促而突然拔高  
“啊！……那里！…………啊！慢一点！”韩知城大腿夹着李旻浩的腰，一阵疯狂颤抖之后便射在了李旻浩的腰上，高潮后的穴道紧缩夹的李旻浩也终于忍不住，叫着韩知城的名字一股一股的射在了他的的后穴里，两个人紧紧相拥着，空气中弥漫的是情欲气息，和他们的喘息声。

韩知城被李旻浩清理干净，一躺床就昏睡了过去，他们两个相拥而眠。

晚冬的暖阳透过窗帘布未遮挡到的地方倾泄了进来，洒在他们的脸上。李旻浩盯着身边人安静的睡颜，嘴角勾起一抹自己都没察觉到的弧度。

在70亿人口中，我与你相遇，相拥，相吻。我的梦境是你，好梦永远不醒。


End file.
